Freddie el deportista
by chico cj seddie
Summary: Freddie entra a un equipo de futbol. ¿que mas pasará? ¿Sam lo extrañará si se va? ¿Freddie se dará cuenta de lo que siente? ¿la distancia los unirá o los separará? mal summary, pero lean
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, soy yo de nuevo, esta vez con otro fic de larga duración, espero que les guste, la idea me llegó el domingo, cuando leía los reviews de "siempre estaré contigo", vi uno que hablaba del "chicharito", el futbolista, pensé en su lema, me dije ¿porque no? Y me decidí a subirlo**_

_**Le debo este fic a ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER, ya que ella me dejó el review que les digo.**_

_**Ahora con lo de siempre: icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Dan Schneider y nickelodeon, solo es mía esta historia, inspirada en la vida del "chicharito" y al review de ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten.**_

Freddie el futbolista

Era una tarde normal en rigeway, los tres chicos estaban en los casilleros platicando sobre los sucesos recientes del día, cuando llega Gibby:

– ¿Que hacen? – preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba a donde estaban los otros

– ¿Ya escucharon lo que dicen por allí? – dijo un chico desconocido mientras pasaba corriendo

– No, y mas te vale que me lo digas si no quieres salir herido– dijo Sam alzando el puño

– Este bien, pero no me lastimes– dijo el chico demasiado asustado, para después empezar a hablar:

– Ayer escuché al director franklin hablando con unos sujetos desconocidos, ellos le decían algo sobre buscar talento juvenil para un deporte, me parece que futbol soccer – decía el chico tratando de recordar – el director le dijo que si ellos querían, que vinieran la semana entrante, pero un día en que los chicos no se den cuenta, para que los puedan ver normalmente, sin la presión o algo asi, no soy muy bueno con esto– finalizó el chico

– Y déjame adivinar, ¿tú andas regando el rumor? – dijo Carly, a lo que el chico asintió con la cabeza, para seguir con su labor

– Y ¿a que tarado le interesaría jugar ese absurdo deporte?

– ¡Yo voy a entrar! – dijo Freddie levantando su mano

– Y con ustedes Fredward Benson– dijo la rubia burlándose– ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – dijo entre risas

– Lo voy a lograr, ¿quieres aportar? – dijo Freddie retándola, sabia que la rubia no se negaría a humillarlo de nuevo, pero el estaba seguro de ganarle, después de todo él practicaba ese deporte desde que tiene memoria, eso y el esgrima, pero su madre estuvo a favor del primero.

– ¿Qué quieres perder? – le dijo la rubia segura que iba a ganarle

Freddie lo pensó un poco, ¿Qué le podría quitar a Sam?, eso no le importaba, solo quería ganarle aunque sea una vez

– No lo sé, que tal esto– dijo él con seriedad– si te gano me dejaras de molestar por todo un año, pero si pierdo te comprare una dotación de tocino boliviano por el mismo tiempo, ¿aceptas? – dijo tendiéndole la mano

– Acepto – dijo ella con determinación mientras estrechaba la mano del castaño

–Bien– habló Freddie– si para el sábado no formo parte de eso que dijo el chico extraño pierdo, pero si si lo soy, tú pierdes

–Ya entendí, no soy idiota– dijo Sam para después irse

-.-

Freddie se pasó todo el fin de semana entrenando para poder entrar al equipo, hasta que llegó el gran día, el día para humillar a Sam

Los chicos de rigeway estaban jugando en el parque, entre ellos Freddie, y debía decirse que no lo hacía tan mal, se movía rápidamente, recuperaba el balón de forma rápida, y hasta metió un par de goles.

Las chicas (Carly y Sam) estaban en las gradas, viendo jugar a Freddie, lo que ponía mas nerviosa a Sam, era claro que si perdía, no perdería gran cosa, pero no molestar a Freddie en todo un año podía ser peor que estar abandonada en una isla desierta solo con él, decidió alejar esos pensamientos.

El cazatalentos estuvo observando a los chicos jugar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, evaluaba cada cualidad, la agilidad, destreza, velocidad, resistencia y todo eso, el plan era elegir a cinco chicos para llevárselos a probar en fuerzas básicas y con el tiempo poder llegar al equipo titular.

Al parecer aquella persona ya había elegido a los chicos que quería para su equipo, porque luego se fue, sin dar los resultados ni nada de eso, se fue sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-.-

Al otro día Freddie estaba en su casillero sacando los libros que iba a ocupar en la siguiente clase, pero antes de sacarlo se dio cuenta que cayó un sobre de color negro, lo abrió y lo leyó

"felicitaciones, joven Fredward Benson, a sido elegido para tener una oportunidad de poder jugar en el equipo *Lobos* de la segunda división, preséntese en el estadio del equipo el sábado de esta semana a las 9 am"

_ ¡Si, logré entrar!, ¡esperen a que le diga a Sam que ya no me podrá molestar!_ –era lo que pensaba Freddie al caminar hacia su otra clase

Después que la clase terminó, los tres chicos se dirigían al apartamento de Carly, como lo hacían siempre, cuando entraron vieron a Spencer con las manos llenas de plumas, según él, eran de pato, pero no le dieron importancia

– Miren lo que tengo– dijo Freddie sacando el sobre y dándoselo a Sam

– ¿Qué es esto? – dijo la rubia mientras abría el sobre, sorprendiéndose por el contenido de éste

– ¿Que dice? – preguntó Carly mientras trataba de quitarle el sobre, pero sin éxito

– El tonto fue aceptado en su club, te felicito, es el primer club no nerd que te acepta– dijo la rubia dándole palmadas en la espalda

– Tomaré eso como un cumplido– dijo Freddie caminando a la computadora

– Ese lugar del que hablan, ¿está en Seattle? – preguntó Sam, ¿preocupada?

– Si– dijo Freddie de inmediato, haciendo que la rubia se relajara– queda a cinco minutos de aquí

– Que bien– dijo Sam nerviosa– no podía dejar de molestarte– dijo disimulando

– Perdiste la apuesta ¿recuerdas?, prometiste no molestarme en todo un año

– Si, pero no podré cumplirla– dijo ella con una sonrisa

– No esperaba menos– dijo Freddie fingiendo estar molesto– pero espero que cuentes esta derrota en tu contra

– Bien, me ganaste una vez, ¿Cuánto vamos?, ¿5,000,000 a 1?

– Ha ha, muy graciosa

Y terminando esta conversación, ambos chicos se fueron a sus casas, para descansar, sobre todo Freddie, ya que en dos días tendría que estar en el estadio.

...

_**Wow, un record, escribí esto en tan solo un día, no es mucho, pero es el inicio. Espero que les guste, ya saben, dejen reviews aunque sea para decirme que apesta y que me dedique por completo a la otra historia.**_

_**Creo que debería dejar de subir cada idea loca que se me ocurre, tal vez no las pueda seguir y ahí si tendrían motivos para matarme**_

_**También pienso que esta historia tardaré más en actualizar, pero no la abandonaré tampoco**_

_**Bien, es todo por hoy, nos vemos luego, me va a ser más difícil actualizar este fic, pero algún día actualizaré, algún día**_


	2. Entrenamiento y noticias

_**Hola. (Ya no se me ocurre otra forma de saludar)**_

_**Estoy de vuelta con el segundo capitulo de este fic, tuve suerte porque me desperté con inspiración, (ya verán en el fandom)**_

_**Solo quiero decir que muchas gracias por sus reviews, por la personas que leen esto y se dan tiempo y dinero en comentar mis historias, muchas gracias a todos y a cada uno de ustedes**_

_**Solo los dejo con lo de siempre:**_

_**Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider y nickelodeon, solo es mía esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro o competencia**_

_**Disfruten **_

Capitulo 2._ Entrenamiento y noticias

Freddie se estaba preparando para presentarse en el estadio, ya iba camino a la salida del edificio cuando se topa con Sam.

– Hola– saludó Freddie amablemente

– ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó la rubia, ignorando su saludo

– Voy al estadio para la primera práctica, ¿recuerdas?

– A si– dijo Sam con aburrimiento– tu estúpida práctica

– Si me disculpas, me tengo que ir– dijo Freddie, ya se iba, pero Sam lo detuvo

– ¿Te puedo acompañar? – le preguntó la rubia de repente, haciendo que Freddie se sorprendiera

– ¿Tu me quieres acompañar? – Le preguntó Freddie sorprendido– ¿a mi? ¿A las practicas? – aun no salía de su asombro

– Si, bueno, fui a ver a Carly, y no estaba, creo que fue a algún lado con Spencer y no quiero ir a mi casa tan temprano, asi que no te emociones

– Como sea, sígueme– dijo Freddie y se fue junto con Sam

Punto de vista de Sam:

_La verdad no tengo idea de porque dije lo que dije, mi idea era ir a casa de Carly, pero no se porque la idea de pasar tiempo con Freddie me gustaba más, debe ser para burlarme de él en sus practicas, sus caídas y todo eso, si eso debe ser._

Ahora vamos camino al estadio lord Hamford **(N/A: el nombre es inventado, pero luego, en los capítulos siguientes usaré equipos y estadios reales)**, el camino es en silencio, lo que ya me está aburriendo, por lo que decido molestarlo un poco

– Yo pienso que un chico te jugó una broma cruel, ¿tú, en un equipo de futbol? Suena imposible– le digo para iniciar una discusión

– Si, tal vez, pero yo se que es cierto– me contraatacó, pero esto no se queda asi

– ¿En serio crees que tendrás éxito? – lo sigo molestando

– Que, ¿lo dudas? – me dijo presumiendo

– Aun asi sigues siendo un perdedor– le dije y él ya no dijo nada, por lo que el silencio de nuevo apareció

– Creí que el estadio estaba a solo cinco minutos, ya me cansé de caminar– le dije quejándome

–Está a cinco minutos en autobús, queda a 6 kilómetros de aquí

– ¿Que?, ¿tan lejos? – dije, obviamente molestándolo, pero en realidad ya estaba cansada

– ¿Quieres que te cargue? – Dijo Freddie para mi sorpresa– hasta me serviría como calentamiento

Yo no dije nada, solo me detuve y dejé que el caminara mas, cuando ya estaba mas adelante me fui corriendo y me subí en su espalda, él no se lo esperaba, pero extrañamente no se cayó al suelo, por el contrario la sujetó de los pies y siguió caminando

– Me sirve como calentamiento– dijo Freddie y apretó el paso.

Por fin llegamos al estadio... se me olvidó el nombre, como sea, llegamos y, para suerte mía no había nadie conocido, no quería que me vieran con el ñoño

– Bien chicos, acérquense– decía un señor extraño mientras sonaba su silbato, todos los chicos presentes le obedecieron, incluyendo a Fred

Yo ya no sabia que mas hacer, el señor extraño, que al parecer era el entrenador solo les decía palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar debido a la distancia, hablaron durante horas, lo que ya me estaba aburriendo, pero por suerte aquel señor dejó de hablar, para después poner a los chicos en acción

No entendía nada, básicamente el "deporte" solo se trataba de los chicos corriendo tras un balón y tratando de meterlo en una meta contraria, estuvieron jugando por otras tres horas, las tres mas largas horas de mi vida, hasta que el entrenador los detuvo y llamo a Freddie y a otros dos chicos, intenté acercarme, pero me era imposible, por lo que decidí esperar, después de todo le podía sacar información al tonto después

Solo sé que él tipo les dijo algo, por suerte fue breve, porque el tonto se acercó a mi y me dijo que podíamos irnos, se le veía mas feliz que de costumbre, le pregunté porque y me dijo que solo lo diría cuando estuviéramos con Carly

El camino de regreso fue igual que el de ida, en silencio, pero durante la práctica me aburrí tanto que se me fueron las ideas para molestarlo, por lo que nos vemos forzados a ir en silencio.

Por fin, luego de un entrenamiento aburrido, y de un camino igual llegamos a la casa de Carly, como era de esperarse nos atacó con miles de preguntas:

– ¿Dónde estaban? – fue la primera pregunta que salió de mi mejor amiga, Freddie iba a decir algo, pero lo corto yo

– Fuimos al entrenamiento del genio– dije, obviamente con sarcasmo, pero con un toque de verdad

– ¿Era hoy? – nos dijo sorprendida, al parecer no le había dicho

– Si, creí que ya lo sabias– dijo Freddie como lo mas obvio

– Bien, ya estamos todos aquí, ahora dinos porque estabas tan alegre cuando terminaron las practicas– dije presionándolo

Fin del Sam POV.

– Bien, ¡el entrenador me dijo que puedo debutar en el partido de la semana que viene! – dijo el chico con una inconfundible emoción

– Me alegro por ti– fue lo único que dijo Carly

– ¿y donde queda ese estadio? – preguntó Sam un poco preocupada por la distancia

– Queda en Washington– dejo Freddie– el viaje es largo, ya que es en autobús, pero igual estaré de vuelta– dijo Freddie, con lo que la rubia soltó un suspiro de alivio, lo suficientemente suave para que nadie lo oyera

– ¿Quieren ir conmigo?– les preguntó Freddie a las chicas, a lo que Sam respondió inmediatamente que si, sorprendiendo al Cataño

– Si, bueno...solo quiero verte hacer el ridículo...si eso– dijo Sam desviando la mirada, para que no se diera cuenta que estaba nerviosa,

Freddie rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Sam, para luego preguntarle a Carly lo mismo, la cual también asintió, y asi se fueron a Washington para el gran debut de Freddie.

_**Bien, es todo el capitulo, tenia otra idea, pero me dio hambre, fui a comer y cuando quise volver a escribir se me olvidó **_

_**Ni modo, espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Si se lo preguntan Freddie es de fuerzas básicas, como se dice aquí en México, o sea de tercera división, con el pasar de los capítulos iré explicando eso **_

_**Próximo capitulo: el debut de Freddie**_

_**Nos vemos**_


	3. Debut

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Creo que este es, hasta ahora el capitulo que mas me a gustado de este fic, espero que opinen lo mismo**_

_**Solo quiero decirles que muchas gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leer y dejar un review en esta historia, en serio se los agradezco muchísimo**_

_**Solo los dejo con lo de siempre:**_

_**ICarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de dan Schneider y nickelodeon solo es mía esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro o competencia.**_

Capitulo 3._ Debut

Después del largo y aburrido viaje en autobús, los chicos llegaron al estadio, a Freddie le dieron cuatro entradas en luneta, es decir, lo mas cerca de la cancha, las cuales se las dio a Carly, Sam, Spencer y a su madre, Freddie se tuvo que separar de ellos, ya que tenia que ir a la concentración previa al partido.

– Espero que este partido empiece ya– dijo Sam con aburrimiento– ya me aburrí de estar aquí sin hacer nada

– Tranquila Sam, pronto empezará– dijo Carly tratando de calmarla

Los jugadores del equipo iban saliendo lentamente del túnel, por lo que la infalible afición empezó a gritar por el equipo, por ambos, entre los gritos era inconfundible el Freddie, Freddie, Freddie proveniente de su madre.

Los jugadores empezaron a tomar sus posiciones, para desgracia de Freddie le tocaba estar en la banca, pero él sabía que iba a jugar toda la segunda parte, por lo que no se preocupaba.

En la tribuna estaba la madre de Freddie gritando como loca, ya que no lograba ver a Freddie en la cancha, por lo que Spencer trató de controlarla diciéndole que Freddie si jugaría, mientras Sam y Carly seguían esperando el inicio del partido

– ¡No creí que tardaría tanto! – dijo Carly, que ya estaba aburrida de tanto esperar, pero por suerte sonó el silbato del arbitro, con lo que inició el juego.

El partido era interesante, en lo que cabe, llegadas de los dos equipos, unos cuantos tiros cerca de la portería, peo todo cambió al minuto treinta, un joven, de nombre Steven le había robado el balón al equipo de Freddie en media cancha, con lo que se dirigía a la portería con gran velocidad, con lo cual logró meter el primer gol del partido.

Desde este punto el juego se fue a pique para el equipo de Freddie, una falta cometida en los linderos del área le otorgaba tiro libre al equipo rival, esta vez un señor de nombre Andrés hizo el disparo, logrando el segundo gol.

Ya estaba por terminar la primera parte, pero de nuevo una combinación de pases desde medio campo les da el tercer gol a los rivales, complicando mucho las cosas para Freddie y su equipo.

El silbatazo sonó anunciando el fin de la primera mitad.

En la tribuna:

La señora Benson estaba enojada, ya que no vio a su hijo en ningún momento, además que el equipo iba perdiendo, eso no era bueno, de nuevo Spencer la trató de calmar

En los vestidores:

Freddie estaba algo triste porque su equipo iba perdiendo, pero también estaba alegre porque la hora de jugar le había llegado.

El entrenador **(N/A: en futbol se dice DT director técnico)** les dio el sermón que deben salir con todo, que hay que hacer lo posible por ganar, y también les dio la noticia del debut de Freddie.

La hora de seguir el partido llegó, aunque suene increíble, Sam fue la mas emocionada cuando vio a Freddie parado fuera de la cancha, saltando y esperando su cambio, el cual llegó, él jugaría en la posición de delantero, tratando de generar jugadas de peligro, o para hacer goles.

El partido seguía su curso sin que nada bueno para el equipo de Freddie sucediera, estuvieron cerca del gol en un par de ocasiones, pero este no llegaba.

Faltaban 15 minutos para que terminara el partido, Freddie le quitó el balón a otro chico llamado Joe y se dirigía rápidamente a la portería enemiga, lanzó un pase para su compañero Alex y siguió corriendo, Alex le regresó el pase cuando Freddie ya estaba dentro del área, rematando el balón con la cabeza y logrando el primer gol de su equipo.

En las tribunas, Sam y Carly estaban emocionadas al ver a Freddie jugar (sobre todo Sam), estaban pidiendo por el gol (como todos los aficionados), y cuando este llegó por cuenta de Freddie no salían de su emoción, se abrazaron entre ellas y entre Spencer y la señora Benson

Freddie, como parte del festejo fue a donde estaban ellos, la única que le dijo algo fue Sam, le dijo– siempre supe que podías, solo, ya sabes como soy– dijo con una sonrisa (en realidad gritó), con lo que Freddie se sintió mas animado que nunca y regresó a jugar

Al parecer las palabras que Sam le dijo le sirvieron de mucho a Freddie, ya que estaba jugando mucho mejor, lo que sus compañeros notaron, pero no le dijeron nada para no desconcentrarlo

El segundo gol del equipo llegó con un pase de Freddie desde el medio campo, su compañero se llevó el balón hasta el área, pero Steven se barrió de forma antideportiva, con lo que otorgaron tiro penal

Freddie quería tirarlo, pero estaba en juego el partido y dejó que lo hiciera alguien de mejor experiencia, por lo que lo tiró Naelson, logrando el segundo gol

Para mala suerte, a un minuto de terminar el partido los del equipo rival lograron hacer el cuarto gol desde un tiro de esquina, el cual fue rematado por el mismo Andrés

Y asi terminó el partido, 4–2, el equipo de Freddie perdió, pero jugaron bien

Los compañeros de Freddie fueron a donde él se encontraba y lo felicitaron por su gol y por la forma en la que jugó después del mismo, mientras se dirigían a los vestidores un chico le dijo.

– Al parecer lo que te dijo tu novia te sirvió de mucho– dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda, a lo que Freddie no respondió, solo siguió caminando

La última plática llegó a su fin, con lo que Freddie pudo dirigirse a buscar a sus amigos y su madre, los cuales ya habían salido del estadio.

Cuando logro verlos les gritó, para sorpresa del chico, Sam corrió en dirección a donde se encontraba y lo abrazó, pero no tardó en corresponder el abrazo

_Al parecer lo que te dijo tu novia te sirvió de mucho_– esas palabras seguían sonando en la cabeza de Freddie, sobre todo _tu novia_

Cuando el abrazo terminó, Sam le dio un golpe en la cabeza, como ya era costumbre el chico protestó

– Y ahora, porque me pegas

– Ya sabes que es costumbre mía, asi que no protestes– dijo Sam como lo más obvio, para después alejarse un poco

Poco después de eso la madre de Freddie también lo abrazó y lo felicitó por su juego, aunque hayan perdido

– ¿Cuándo es el siguiente partido? – le preguntó Sam a Freddie

– En una semana, luego les digo donde se juega– respondió Freddie

Y después de esto se regresaron a Seattle, para prepararse para el siguiente partido.

_**¿Y bien?, ¿les gustó?, espero que si.**_

_**Les quisiera preguntar algo relacionado con el fic: ¿Dónde quieren que juegue Freddie?, yo tenia pensado que jugara en EUA, pero no conozco ningún equipo de allí, por lo que yo creo que debería jugar en México, pero quiero saber que piensan, ¿Freddie juega en México o en estados unidos?**_

_**Solo eso, dependiendo de lo que diga la mayoría.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_


End file.
